


beautiful boy

by irl_bokutokoutarou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Gender Dysphoria, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, This Is Sad, Trans Bokuto Koutarou, Trans Male Character, akaashi just loves bokuto, am I projecting? yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 20:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irl_bokutokoutarou/pseuds/irl_bokutokoutarou
Summary: bokuto has a bad day
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	beautiful boy

**Author's Note:**

> hi uhh this is my first little fic thing and its basically just me projecting lol anyways trigger warning for implied self harm and dysphoria

“Come on, Bo, you gotta take it off.”

“I don't want to.” Bokuto rolled over onto his stomach and pressed his face into his pillow. He wasn't having a good day, so Akaashi brought him over to his house.. Now it was nighttime, and he wouldn't take his binder off. Akaashi has dealt with this before, but it hasn't been this bad in a while.

“Bokuto, please. You can put on a sports bra. You're going to hurt yourself.”

“Maybe I want to.”

“Don't say things like that, please.”

Both of them were silent for a little while. Bokuto rolled over and faced his boyfriend. He lifted Akaashi’s hand and put it on his face, closing his eyes. “Sorry,” he mumbled. He got up and got his compression sports bra out of his bag and turned around. “Don't look.” he snapped.

“I won't,” Akaashi promised, and turned around to face the wall, occupying himself with his phone. Bokuto finished changing and put his shirt back on.

“I'm done,” he said, and got back into bed.

Akaashi turned around and wrapped his arms around him.

“Sorry I'm so difficult,” Bokuto whispered. “I don't know why you put up with me.”

“Because I love you, you know that!” Akaashi exclaimed. It was true, Akaashi could handle his mood swings. He didn't see Bokuto any differently because he was more sensitive than other people. They had known each other since they were little kids.

“I know,” Bokuto said, “It’s just… y’know.”

“I know.”


End file.
